now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Stovall
'Nicknames' Alex, Lex, Lexie, Maddie, Madison, or Stovall 'Early Life' Alexis was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. She had two parents who really loved her and strove to give her everything she needed. Alexis was always a good child and never got in trouble. Until Jason Stovall was six. It was then that Alexis started standing up for Jason. Alexis witnessed what was going on during recess and sometimes during class. Alexis would let Jason fight his battles, but she would speak up and take his side. That led to a few arguements and Alexis getting in trouble. She and Jason became friends and stayed that way. 'Marriage' Jason and Alexis were friends up until their third year of college. It was then despite all of the dates the two had been on with seperate people that Jason realized that Alexis had always been there. The two began dating and were happy. The two got married in 2005. Alexis easily fell into helping the other wives on the Ranch. Though they let Alexis do what she wanted with her degree instead of having her only work on the Ranch. Alexis was greatful for that. Alexis kept a close eye on both Conner and Jason. The two got into trouble that was humerous some of the times, but drove poor Jesse crazy. Alexis and Jason were suprised when they became pregnant months after Delilah Cox announced she was pregnant. Alexis and Delilah have been hanging around each other. They've been talking a lot about baby stuff. With Jason gone around the world and country with Scarlett Alexis is afraid he'll miss the birth of the baby. Scarlett's already put those fears to rest by telling both Delilah and Alexis that they'll go with them when it gets about time for it to happen. Around May 31st, 2013 Delilah and Alexis met up with Jason and Joey and the rest of the family. Alexis moved into the Stovall bus. She kicked Conner out and headed toward Scarlett's bus. Well she didn't kick him out as much as he said he'd go so that Alexis could share the bed with Jason. Since Conner and Jason shared the other bed and Jesse had one for himself. On June 8th, 2013 in Lakeland, Florida Alexis started having contractions and went into labor during a run-in the Society, minus Scarlett, had with the Shield. Jason and Alexis left and at 5 A.M. on June 9th, 2013 they had a little girl. They named her Sheila Sofia Genysys Stovall. 'Personal Life' Alexis was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. Her parents loved her and Alexis is close with her Uncle Neal. Alexis has been friends with Jason Stovall since the two were six. The two began dating in their third year of college. The two got married in 2005. On May 22nd, 2005. In the tail end of 2012 December 8th to be exact they told the family they were pregnant. On June 8th, 2013 in Lakeland, Florida Alexis went into labor. Eleven hours later at 5 A.M. on June 9th, 2013 Sheila Sofia Genysys Stovall was born. Sibling: Conner Stovall (Brother-in-law) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family